Ikarishipping Illness
by shinjiXhikari3
Summary: Yumi-chan: Hi! this is my first story, so go easy on me! . no summary...enjoy!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IkariShippping~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pochama, are you sure this is the right way?" Hikari asked her very proud starter Pokémon.

The pair had been wandering around for hours. Hikari had to go after her Pochama, who was chasing after a Buterfree that had angered it.

"Pocha pocha!!" assured her blue penguin Pokémon.

"Okay, but remember, its going to get dark in a few hours…"

* * *

After about another hour of following her Pochama, Hikari finally decided to put it back in its Monsterball and find her own way out of the never-ending forest. Soon enough, she had come up to a nice clearing.

"Oh, finally!!" Hikari sighed out "I'm exhausted."

But as soon as she said those words, a bolt of Thunder came from behind some trees strait at her.

"Kyaaa!!" she yelled, barely dodging them.

'Hm…' she thought, 'that couldn't have been Satoshi's Pikachu. Pikachu knows Thunderbolt, not Thunder…' And with that, she went towards the trees to investigate.

* * *

"Dodge it."

The Manyula obeyed and quickly dodged the Thunders one after the other.

"Come on, Eleboo, at least _try_ to land a hit."

The trainer commanding the Pokémon was none other then the cold-hearted rival of Satoshi, Shinji.

"Now, Manyula, use Metal Claw."

Again the Pokémon obeyed and attacked Eleboo.

* * *

By the time Hikari had gotten to the trees were the Thunder had come from, he was almost done with his training session for the day. Now all that was left for him was to perfect his Dodaitose's Stone edge. Shinji wanted to be able to manipulate it so the stones would follow his opponents in case they tried to dodge it.

'Oh man, that took _way _longer than expected' thought Hikari '…hey look, its Shinji!! What's he doing here?'

"That's good, though you could do better." Shinji told his starter.

He may be mean to his other Pokémon, but his dodaitose was, in his eyes, a strong Pokémon, therefore did not need scolding.

"Good, that was a little better. You can rest now."

As if taking a rest was also a command, Dodaitose lowered down a bit for a nap. But just then, it looked up and saw a certain female trainer spying on them. It was sure it had seen her somewhere before, but was never really acquainted with her. Dodaitose knew its trainer would not be pleased if he found out someone was there and none of his Pokémon sensed it. So, it decided to 'catch' the eavesdropper.

Suddenly, just as that thought passed through its head, his master, Shinji, had started a coughing fit. The Pokémon knew that its trainer had gotten somewhat of a cold, but it was getting more serious by the day. Dodaitose decided to catch the girl and get its trainer off to bed quickly.

* * *

'Wow…sugoi…' Hikari thought to herself 'I didn't know that you could do that with Stone edge…he must have worked really hard to do that…maybe I could do that with Bubble beam…'her thoughts wandered off until she heard something rustle behind her.

"Kyaaa-!!"She cried out before a vine from a Pokémon's frenzy plant grabbed her.

* * *

Shinji was still coughing when he heard a cut off scream coming from behind him. He stopped and turned around, only to find out that the scream came from one of the three people he did _not_ want to see.

"MOU!!! PUT. ME. DOWN!!" Hikari yelled, among other things, at whomever or whatever had just caught her with the vine.

'Hm…that's…her name escapes me...' While she was trying to get out of the grip of Frenzy plant, Shinji spent his time trying to remember who exactly she was.

"Mou, Shinji, get your stupid Pokémon to let me go already!!" Hikari whined.

"Who are you? And what did you do to upset my Pokémon in the first place?" Shinji demanded.

It took all of Hikari's strength to not to try to rip up the vines and attack him. She took a deep breath to compose herself and sighed.

"Well, for one, MY. NAME. IS. HI-KA-RI-!! And I did absolutely nothing to your Dodaitose!!" she huffed out. Apparently, the whole breathing in thing didn't really work.

"Hn.", Was his response. That, and, returning Dodaitose into its Monsterball; thus, making Hikari fall on her bum.

"Itai!! Hey, that hurt you!!" Hikari said, rubbing her legs from the impact.

This time there was no response. He was getting ready to leave. Only something stopped him. Shinji's cough returned with a vengeance. Hikari just sat there, watching him, afraid to do something or even move. As the coughing went on, she gathered all her strength and asked,

"Sh-shinji…ano…i-is something...w-wrong?"

Apparently, this wasn't one of her 'brave' days. Shinji, in the meantime, was too busy trying to stop his 'insolent' coughing to hear her question.

'Oh dear…' Hikari thought,' I really hope he's okay…'

Just then, Shinji's coughing subsided, and Hikari sighed. Too soon. At that moment, Shinji started to fell a bit light-headed…and collapsed right into Hikari!!

"SH-SHINJI!?" She shrieked out in surprise.

There, as he lay, collapsed on her, she noticed his face was red and hot. And his breathing wasn't so good either.

'Oh even worse dear…he's sick. Doshiyo?" Hikari puzzled.


End file.
